Thirty Year Old Virgin
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: Spencer is a thirty year old virgin until she meets Ashley...
1. Chapter 1

I live in an ordinary apartment complex in North Hollywood California. It is not nice or ugly it just looks like every other pleasant-looking apartment complex in the valley. Just right for boring old me, I'm thirty soon and the most interesting thing I think I've ever done is dance on a table top at a friend's birthday and even then I was hideously drunk after drinking the 'non-alcoholic' punch.

I'm a bit of a geek see, mostly just into technology and music, no significant other but I don't mind it I'm happily enjoying life single I don't feel the need to have someone to share it with. Truth is they'd probably only annoy me and upset my routine.

My alarm clock radio goes off playing the oldies, which now consists of rock 'n' roll from the mid- eighties. I sit up in bed not happy, not unhappy, just another day I guess.

I tie my long blonde hair up and get on with my morning workout on the treadmill. I look around my tidily decorated room I have an impressive array of Buffy collectibles, all in their original packaging I didn't open any of the rare or vintage stuff.

I get ready for work dressed in khaki slacks and a white dress shirt and step out of my apartment and

I reach the parking lot of a mini-mall that consists of a dozen stores on two stories there is a Barnes and Noble book store, a Daily Grill restaurant, a nail salon, a children's gym and a video store, but the centre-piece is an enormous Circuit City.

Walking inside I nod hello to people as I head toward the stock room. Everyone politely says hello back but I don't actually have any friends or close relationships here. I take my place at a desk which is in an opening between the showroom and the stock room. People come to me with their receipts to get their items pulled from the stock room and delivered to their cars. I don't mind it really it pays the bills and there's no stress in it most of the time.

Just as I'm walking across the showroom floor, headed for the bathroom I'm stopped by Jay, a tall, handsome 25 year-old salesman, who is working a 40 year-old black female customer.

He waved me over "Spencer knows all about this stuff. What is the main reason a flat-screen is better than a rear-projection?"

I sighed doing his job for him again "The viewing angle is far better on a flat-screen. Due to the liquid crystal display, you can watch it from any part of the room, and it's a much better resolution."

"So sure, you'll save a couple bucks with rear-projection, but you have more than two people over, they're gonna have to sit on your lap to watch TV but maybe you like that!" The woman laughs at him.

I keep walking when somebody else stops me again, god can a girl catch a break? I look up to notice a very attractive young woman had stepped in my path. "Could you help me?"

Oh god my hands are sweating my brain goes all fuzzy and my stomach starts doing that churning thing. "No, S... S... Sorry" I stumble terrified

"But you work here?" she looked inquisitively at me

"Y...Yes but I'm not in sales. I stamp invoices."

"I just have a quick question about CD players." She smiled god that was cute.

"Bob or Dave will be happy to help you they're very nice. I'm on a bathroom break" I say quickly trying to get away so I can breathe properly again.

"What if I want your opinion?" she asked after me but just then Dave came over to help and I scurried off to the bathroom and take a deep breath recovering from the interaction with a pretty woman.

I composed myself and went back to my post when Jay came over "Hey Spencer are you busy tonight?" I was taken aback at the question although were friendly they never invite me out to social engagements. We're gonna play poker. You want to play poker?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, that'd be cool. I know how to play." I try desperately to sound cool

"You know how to play?" he said sceptically

"I play online."

"Well it's just like that, except with real people." He smirked

"So, uh, where's this going down?" trying to be hip

"My house, I'll get you the address."

"Cool very cool. Should I bring some liquor or how about food?"

"No we're all good Spencer"

-x-

I arrived at Jay's house we get down to playing poker most of the chips are in front of me.

"Jesus Spencer, how much online poker do you play?"

"Only for an hour or two every night you know when I'm not playing on The Sims." I laugh but nobody else does and it quickly falls quiet with everyone getting back into the game.

A few hours later Dave throws down his last chip as does Bob.

"Well Spencer at least I feel like I've gotten to know you better, since you spent the last three hours fucking me in the ass." They all laugh I didn't get the joke but giggle along with them trying to fit in.

"Well this has been fun. Give me a Bobl anytime, I'm wide open." I smiled and stood up.

"You know what you're supposed to do after you thrash us at poker? You're supposed to take us out for liquor." Dave smiled up at me.

I shrugged "Ok, I'm game."

"Sorry but I have to get out of here. I'm meeting Ellen." Jay stands and leaves as the other boys holler and whoop after him.

Dave sighs "How'd he get so lucky just goes to her place at night and bones her and leaves? And she has no problem with that? I mean how come I can't get one of those?"

"Sign me up for that. I'm in!" i said sounding too excited.

"I have got to get laid it's been too long. Like four months too long" Bob sighed.

"Who was the last one?"

"Jill. She was awesome. She had these huge boobs Oh I used to love to bite them. I didn't even want to have sex I could bite those boobs all night."

"What happened to her?"

"She was an asshole, mean and a miserable person in general but I so regret breaking up with her."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I felt like we were in different places in our lives." I saw a hint of sadness in his face.

"Yeah, you were in this place where you were having trouble getting a job and she was in this place where she hated your fat ass!"

We all laughed even Bob joined in.

I had this girlfriend once she loved the fellatio. Anywhere we went, she would want to do it. Then we went to see Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. And she's going for it and the guy who worked there saw us but he didn't stop it he just watched. It was so gross and then I couldn't finish..."

Bob burst out laughing "Dude, this story is over ten years old don't you have a sex story that happened in this millennium? That's so lame bro."

"Ah unbelievable that is so lame." I stated.

Dave turns to me "Ok then Spencer you give us a good sex story"

I stop in my tracks, see it hasn't exactly happened for me yet and although I'm not a prude I'm definitely not about to tell them that. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on, give us a good, dirty one. What's the dirtiest thing you've ever done?" my lasagne tray I thought, that thing took some cleaning!

I think it over a while coming up with something mildly entertaining "Ok well I went with this girl, she loved having sex she was so into it. We would have sex and she'd be screaming, "I love it." It was so dirty. We had sex in every room in the house. It was like you guys were saying. She even wanted to do it on the kitchen table. I came home and she was on the kitchen table naked 'cause she just wanted me to nail her..." I took a breath they seemed to be buying it "I nailed her so bad. We were swinging from the chandelier. She was crazy and it was never enough with her."

"What was her name?"

"Tonya. Man she was so crazy I am embarrassed to even talk about it. God, I was really into it, too it was so much fun."

"Did you like to talk during sex?" I never even knew you would I mean wouldn't that just make it more complicated but they seemed to think it was something that regularly happened so I went along with it.

"She was talking the whole time. I was hitting it big time she could barely walk the next day."

They all laugh and looking at me wearily I think they realize I'm full of shit. "So you really used to do her?"

"Yep like ten times a night maybe twenty." That sounds about right.

"Do you last a long time?"

"Oh yeah perks of being a girl, sometimes as long as an hour"

"So ten times would take at least ten hours. Do you rest in between?"

"Nope I don't need to. Why waste time?" I shrugged.

"So sex with you could take a whole day?"

"Yep more even."

"Did you get a lot of back door action?"

"We did back door. Side door we were doing all the doors and a couple of windows." I say jokingly.

Dave finally gave a smirk "You have no idea what we're talking about."

"Sure I do."

He bursts out laughing "Oh my God, You're a fucking virgin"

I panic "What? Shut up. Yeah, okay. Tell Tonya that. If I'm a virgin Tonya's a virgin, too. I haven't been one since I was ten, my friend." I was fighting a losing battle, he was right I had no clue what they were talking about I needed to change the subject quickly "When did you guys lose your virginity?"

"Oh, no no no you've never popped your cherry."

"Come on guys. Very funny" i try to play it off but they won't leave it alone.

"I am gonna make it my mission to get you laid. I am gonna be your best friend, your pimp. We're gonna change your life."

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

I pace around my apartment furiously "They know, they know, they know" I muttered "They'll forget by tomorrow. They were just screwing around, oh no! Damn it. Oh no. Oh no."

I woke up having not slept very well worried what everybody was going to say or do today. I got dressed in my work clothes and cycled to work just like any other day.

I walk in hoping nobody remembers so far so good everybody just says morning as usual and I make to my desk and sit down smiling, nobody remembered!

Jay approaches my desk "So like I said we've got to get you some pussy. Try talking to her" He points to a female salesman and drags me over to her I just freeze up say good morning and run to the stockroom closing the door trying to breathe deeply so as not to hyperventilate.

Jay walks though the still swinging doors "Listen tonight after work, you're coming out with us and it's gonna happen for you"

No way that's happening I have to get out of it, I'm running down the street at full speed turning to see Dave is chasing me he finally catches up "Spencer, stop. Just talk to me." We sit down on the curb of the pavement.

"I don't want to go out with you guys." I say sighing

"Just relax you don't have to do anything."

"I'm busy tonight. I have plans." I try to cover

"You don't have to go out with us tonight if you don't want to."

"I'm thirty years old you can't tell me what to do. It's bullshit. Total bullshit man. You've invaded my privacy and it's not funny. It's my life, I'm fine and my life is fine. I don't need you guys butting in!"

"Okay. We just thought maybe you needed a little push."

I don't need a push. You ever think that some people find sex sacred? It's not a game. This is a choice."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so religious."

"Well, I am. Okay I'm not but it's my own personal choice. There's more to life than sex. I don't need sex. Why is that so important to everyone? What's the big deal?"

He smiled genuinely at me "If you're happy with the way your life is then fine but you have to ask yourself, are you happy? Don't you ever wonder if there's something more out there? I mean you're not just missing out on sex you're missing out on relationships. How often do you even leave your apartment? What about friends and love and taking chances? Mostly though it is all about the sex. What are you crazy that is the best thing on earth. You can't live your entire life and not experience that. Hiding from that is shutting you down from everything else."

"You know, we've been working together for three years, and I think this is the first time we've ever had a conversation that lasted longer than fifteen seconds." I giggled

"See, good things are happening already. Come out with us tonight. No pressure we'll just have some fun. Don't worry. You won't have sex with anyone tonight."

We laughed he told me he'd cover for me if I wanted to go home and freshen up. I decided to walk home just to think about everything but everything I see on the way seems sexual as if I had seen all of this for my entire life but just never noticed it before.

I pass a magazine stand every cover is of a gorgeous, busty woman turn away and get to the bus stop just wanting to get home. The bus pulls up and on the side of it is a billboard of a perfume ad with a naked man and a naked woman. I can only see their bodies not their faces. It could not be dirtier.

I panic and start running down the street but the bus pulls out and is driving at the same rate of speed as me I cannot escape this dirty billboard no matter how fast Irun. Finally the bus stops at the next light and I lose it but immediately a new bus drives parallel to me with an even dirtier billboard of a couple, bodies naked and intertwined, clearly doing something that I've never done before.

I cut right and starts running through a neighbourhood through houses and lawns. I see two dogs having furious sex on a lawn I cut into the woods and run and run until I run straight through my front door slamming it shut.

I lie down on my bed turning on the TV I flick through the channels every commercial and program I land on seems to have something filthy on it. A soap opera with people kissing, a commercial for Viagra, Paris Hilton almost naked on entertainment tonight, teenagers making out on MTV, a dirty rap video with tons of barely dressed women and a ripped rapper. I shut of the TV and close my eyes as tightly as humanly possible.

Suddenly a banging starts up and the wall behind me starts to shake as the sounds of my elderly neighbours laughing then having very loud sex can be heard vividly through the paper thin wall.

I run into the bathroom the room farthest from that wall and turn on the water, flushing the toilet and put my fingers in my ears closing my eyes trying to block it all out. "Everything's gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be ok." I continue my manta until I fall asleep waking up a few hours later on the bathroom floor.

I decided to take Dave up on his offer of a night of fun and was going to meet them at a new bar opening up in town. I took a shower and got dressed trying to calm my nerves at the same time.

-x-

Jay, Dave, and Bob are all there to greet me when I arrive I take a look around the club I think I may have overdressed slightly.

I walked with Jay back into the bar "Dave told me to be sensitive, so I am going to be sensitive with you. It is important that you lose your virginity, you are thirty years old. Enough is enough. This is a hump you just need to get over. Are you ready to try?"

"Dave said we could just have some fun tonight" worriedly i started looking towards the exit.

"Yes, tonight. What's the difference between tonight and any other night? It's easy, just do what I do and only hit on drunk chicks."

"I can't take advantage of someone when they're drunk."

It's not taking advantage of them. People drink so that they have an excuse to do the things they really want to do. That's why I drink... and smoke pot..."

I sigh it just wasn't something I would be comfortable doing "I don't know it wouldn't feel right."

"Yes, you do know. You've got to get this behind you and it all starts now."

We ordered beers and proceeded to chat and they gave me advice on how to approach my 'problem'

"Just walk up to a woman, but if she's not drunk or into you just move on. It's not worth wasting your time."

I walk around the bar scoping out the women I walk past a table filled with pretty young women talking about getting laid tonight I move towards the table. "Hiya"

They nod all move off but one clearly so she can talk to me alone they give her the eye like 'this is the one you should sleep with'

"How are you doing tonight?"

"Great thank you and yourself?" She had green eyes and dark red hair, attractive but not overly so simply dressed but classy.

I smiled "Never better, can I buy you a few drinks?"

"I'm not really much of a drinker but why don't you sit down?"

I remembered what the guys had told me and this girl definitely wasn't drunk "No thanks. It was nice to meet you though. Have a good night." I walk away back to the guys "She wasn't drunk. Man, this is gonna be hard."

About an hour later they had found me a very drunk blonde propped up against the bar face down on tip of it, if the bar wasn't there right now this girl would be on the floor.

Dave with me over to where she was to invite her to come hang out with us.

Shortly we were all partying with girls who are having a bachelorette party include miss I'm so drunk I can't walk who I now knew as Nicky. Our table was littered with empty glasses and filthy adult novelty items.

Jay was playing with one of the vibrators. He talks into it like it is a phone. "Mr. President. We have a situation in the erection room."

Bob had edible underwear on his face and he is eating through it "It tastes like chicken."

Everyone was laughing hysterically as only drunken people can laugh at semi-humorous jokes they were all a little drunk, except me I have the same beer Jay bought me at the start of the night and I haven't even taken a sip out of it.

Nicky starts mumbling something like "The guy Robin's marrying, Jimmy, is such a good guy. I hated him for two years because he cheated on this other friend of mine but he's really changed. He's a good guy now."

I smile sympathetically I don't think I'd let myself ever get this out of control "That's good that she's marrying a good guy."

"She deserves it. We all do. We've all been friends since we were six. Isn't that sick?" she grinned sloppily

"That's nice to have good friends you've known for a long time."

She turned o me looking at my face blankly "You have kind eyes."

"Thank you. You have..." I was cut off when she kisses me hard on the mouth with lots of tongue. When it ends I have to say I'm a bit shell shocked.

"This is getting lame. Let's get out of here."

Before I can say anything she pulls me up and is walking us towards the exit. I look back at the guys who are so excited that they are high fiving and giving me the thumbs up.

We get into her car I'm not really sure I should let her drive but I go with it for now letting her take me where ever were going.

I started to wonder what i was actually going to do when it came down to it I mean should I tell her or just go with the flow? What if she lives with other people and they all laugh at me tomorrow?

I zoned back in and realised she'd been talking the whole time "She's like, "You are such a B-I-T-C-H," pardon my French, and I'm like shut up, you loser. I hate your fucking guts. Pardon my French. You know what I mean? God, I hate people who are stupid assholes. They are such assholes. You know?" she was clearly extremely drunk and was speaking complete randomness "Who's your name again?"

"Spencer"

"Spinner, let me tell you something don't ever be named Amanda because it is a jerk name. I am Total Cereal. Is a bad person name, she's jerk off you know what I mean?"

Her driving was becoming increasingly erratic "So where do you live?" I was becoming noticeably uncomfortable and hoped we were close.

She just babbled on "Not with jerk-o. No fucking way baby. I did my time. She's someone else's problem now... Do you think I'm pretty?" She turns to ask the question and runs through a red light.

I am quickly starting to appreciate the danger of this situation after another near miss "Oh, God. Yes. Crap."

"Look at me. You're not looking at me. Come on look at my face. Do you think I am pretty?"

She's looking straight at me her eyes don't even glance at the road whereas my eyes are glued to the road, filled with abject terror. "Look at me!" she screams

"Yes your pretty, you're so pretty but I want to live!" I screamed back

"Thank you. You know if people would just offer up a nice compliment like that every once in a while, there would be no poverty. You're cute. Kiss my mouth." I was majorly puzzled at how serious she sounded when she said that, I don't move "Get over here." She forcefully pulls me to her."

I'm now practically sitting on her lap "I like you. You're not a jag..." She pauses to vomit a little in her mouth. "Off." A turns to kiss me oh my god vomit then a kiss gross! Gross! Gross!

"Maybe I should drive. Tell me where you live" I try desperately to help her steer the car.

"Hey, that's awfully forward of you." She begins tonguing my ear.

"That tickles!" I say laughing alternating between laughter and paralyzing fear as the car narrowly avoids striking pedestrians, other cars, trees etc.

Finally Nicky looks up "Oh this is me" she states casually I gather she meant her house and wasn't just referring to herself. She pulled the steering wheel hard, the car did a complete 360 and comes screeching to a halt between two parked cars, in front of a nondescript apartment building. "We're here." She giggled taking off her top "My Mom's staying over tonight, so let's just do it here."

"Maybe I should be moseying home."

All of a sudden she starts to cry then abruptly begins to laugh then proceeded to puke all over me I saw it flash through her eyes a split second before it happened it would of been funny if I wasn't now covered in vomit. "I am so sorry. I think I ate some bad shellfish sandwich." She continued to take off her clothes "Hurry up then we can get breakfast."

I was repulsed and I think traumatized how can she just be ill and act like nothing happened? She doesn't even know me, it's gross. I could smell it on me and felt the bile rising in the back of my throat. "I really need to get going."

I turn to her one last time trying not to giggle at the vomit still stuck on her cheek "I'm just gonna go, I think. Thank you. I had a really nice time."

I made a quick escape and hurried away from the car to make my way home.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

I was ranting in a rage as I complained to Dave, Jay and Bob who can't stop laughing. "If it wasn't you, you would admit it was funny."

"It's not funny. "You know why it happened? Karma you don't hit on drunken girls. It's not right."

"Why did you even let her drive in the first place?"

I huffed "Because I wasn't thinking straight. You got me so revved up about" I lower my voice and whisper "having sex" returning to my normal voice "that I didn't use my brain. They explode with laughter. "Keep laughing, because this is over."

"Easy. No it's not. We just need a new approach. How about... and I know this sounds crazy... we set him up with girls that haven't been drinking heavily?" I was beginning to think that Dave was the sensible one out of all the guys I worked with.

"I want to meet a nice girl. Maybe even someone I actually like. I am not an animal. I do not want to prey on people. I want to find someone who will like me for who I am."

"First of all I think that's a mistake but if that's what you want, then we are gonna have to make some changes with you, some real changes." Jay took me out during lunch to in his words 'prep me for what is to come'

We went to the hair salon where I got my hair layered and feathered to give it a bit more volume, I bought make-up and was shown how to apply it. A bikini wax... we won't go there, I even got a whole new wardrobe with some savings.

Jay, Dave and I were walking to get coffees. "You look good Spencer" a compliment indeed from Jay.

"Yeah better than good, oddly good" Dave chimes in.

"Now you need just to learn how to talk to women."

I get nervous and I lock up. I never know what to say." I sighed I might of changed my look but I can't change me.

"The key is, you don't say anything, make them talk. Ask them questions."

"What if they ask me a question?"

"Then answer their question with a question, it makes you seem mysterious. You talk too much about yourself, you look needy. Put them on the spot."

We walk past a pretty blonde in her mid-twenties staring at me through the window but when I look at her she blushes and returns to putting books on a shelf.

Dave gave me a nudge "Go give it a test run."

I go inside and approach the blonde woman looking at her badge, which says Beth on it. She turns and sees me. "Can I help you?"

I take a deep breath question with question "I don't know. Can you?"

She smiles "Are you looking for something?"

I try to maintain my cool exterior even though I was nervous as hell "Is there something I should be looking for?"

She is instantly put on the spot for the first time in my life I actually have the upper hand. "We got a lot of great new books in. It depends on what you like?"

"What do you like?"

"Me? I don't know." She shrugged "To tell you the truth, I don't read much. So I can recommend a book but I would just be... bullshitting."

"Well thanks for not bullshitting me...?" I pause for her name.

"Beth. And what's your name?"

"It's Spencer."

She smiles "Don't tell on me, Spencer"

"I won't unless you want to be told on?"

I grin and walk out of the bookshop the other following behind me they clearly snuck in to listen.

"That was incredible it felt good, not having to talk much. I like her but... she can't be the one. Cause it will be bad with the first one. What if I want to... make her my girlfriend? She won't do that if it's... terrible." I sigh

"Now she wants a girlfriend? I like this. We're making some progress boys!"

-x-

I'm cleaning up my apartment when the doorbell rings I answer the door to see Dave on the other side. I couldn't hide my shocked face I mean how he would find out where I lived.

"It's on the staff list at work. What, you're not going to invite me in?"

I step to the side letting him and his large plastic bag he is carrying through.

"I just came by because I was thinking it seems like you have kind of shut yourself down... sexually speaking and I wanted to help you open yourself up again." He shook the bag at me.

"I don't know. I am not into that."

"What? No. Are you serious?" he reached into the bag I was unsure what he was going to pull out to my relief it was just a DVD. "I just brought some movies and stuff over that I thought would help you... re-energize that side of yourself." He put the DVD's in my hands one by one telling me the titles and which ones were good for what and what happened.

I started to zone out as more and more DVD's came out of the bag "This is good, huh?"

To be honest I didn't know what to say I was just really uncomfortable I took the DVDs off the table and hand them back to Dave. "I think you should go now. I am getting very uncomfortable."

"Spencer you are like all of these little collectibles you save" he goes into my workout room taking down a limited edition Faith doll still in its packaging. "You are all sealed up, in the original packaging. You've never let your true self out."

He opens up the box much to my dismay "You are not supposed to open that!"

"Yes you are, so you can play with it don't wind up like dolly here. You stay in the box too long and you'll shut people out"

He leaves the apartment and I close the door on him not wanting to listen any more.

I plonked down onto the couch letting my eyes close thinking back to how it came to this.

-x-

Jay, Bob, Dave and I were walking from our cars to the restaurant they told me to meet them at, I see the huge banner hanging on the building which says, "Welcome Speed Daters."

"Speed dating? I don't know guys"

It's just like regular dating, but you eliminate all of the fat like the talking and the waiting for the lights to come on to see if she's good looking."

"You get two minutes with each girl. You meet twenty girls in forty five minutes. It would take you a year to meet that many women."

"I'm scared. I don't do well under pressure." I sigh thinking back to senior year.

"Just do what I told you to do. Ask them questions. Put them on the spot. You have a better chance of getting them to like you if they are feeling awkward and insecure about themselves. When it's over you tell them which girls you like, they tell you if any of those girls want to get to know you better. And if there are any matches you guys exchange phone numbers or emails. I'm not sure."

"Do you think this will work?"

"Any girl who does this must be desperate, so you're in with a chance. We'll be over at the bar"

I sit down at a table nervously listen to the instructions then the buzzer goes off and the nightmare starts.

"Hi, my name is Spencer. What's your name?" I say robotically.

"My last girlfriend was a cheating asshole. I hope you're not like that."

"I don't think I am."

"I am just sick of the bullshit."

The buzzer goes off and she disappears, she was a bitter one I hope they're not all like that.

Now I find myself talking to a woman with tons of scary looking tattoos.

"I find tattoos to be beautiful. I like art."

"I guess you could say I am addicted. Girls like to kiss me, but they get really into kissing Satan." She reveals a tattoo of the devil on her upper chest.

Oh dear god this is worse than I thought it would be the rest of the women just flashed by.

The next girl sits down. "Do you like oral sex?"

"By oral do you mean... phone sex?" I raised an eyebrow

Buzzer.

A bible loving girl sat down "I guess I love Jesus. I don't not love him."

Buzzer.

"I think I am kind. I am not mean. Oh, you want me to be mean?" I shrugged this was getting me nowhere.

Buzzer.

I think marijuana is fine. If you like it. I am not a regular smoker. I smoked it two times, about eleven years ago. Actually someone forced me to smoke it. By force."

Buzzer.

"No, I have not had sex with two girls at the same time. Not two."

Buzzer.

"I don't care if you have been to prison. As long as you learned your lesson."

Buzzer.

"I like to cuddle. I think."

Buzzer.

"Do I snore? I don't know. How would you know?"

Buzzer.

"I like riding bikes. I ride my bike to work. I don't have a car."

The woman gets up and leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask genuinely concerned

Buzzer.

"I don't hit people, even if they do like it. I would feel weird about that. But I am not judging."

Final buzzer.

The guys are walking to their cars and I'm walking my bike along with them.

"That was a good group. Eleven had big boobs. Four had good boobs and five had small boobs. Overall a nice turnout, what did you think, Spence?"

I can barely talk I'm so flustered from the experience. "That was... too much. Too fast. Very fast. Didn't like it, I'm gonna go home."

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews I'm glad people like this =]_

At work the next day Jay comes over "Come out to the floor." I walk out on the floor. Bob and Dave are there. Also standing there is the floor manager.

"Spencer, I am short a salesman today, so I need you to do it this afternoon."

"What? I am not a salesman."

"Nobody knows the equipment like you. I have been thinking about it, and I think your destiny is on the floor"

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"I'm your boss this is what I need you to do today, so that's what you'll do. Enjoy." hewalks away.

"I have to admit, I am really scared. I am not good at talking with people, especially women. It was hard enough when they were drunk and that didn't even turn out well."

"Come on. Fear the fear and do it anyway. The floor is hopping. Look, we've got a gorgeous young blonde at nine o'clock. A red head at twelve and a brunette gothic at three. Take your pick."

I take a deep breath nod and heads out onto the floor I walk towards the blonde with a look of determination. As I get within five feet of her I start walking faster, turns a corner and walks up to an old man.

"Good afternoon. And how may I help you?"

I sell him a good TV for a good price I'm not mean I took him to collect his stuff "This man is getting a DVD player, VCR, Tivo, surround sound speakers and a flat screen television with high definition capabilities."

"Thank you, young lady. You are the best salesman I have ever met. You were such a help."

I smile appreciatively and the old man walks off. Right then a very pretty brunette approaches me, she was about my age with long curly hair, dressed in black skinny jeans a white vest top and leather jacket.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" I looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Help? You? Uhm. I was about to take my break." I say flummoxed.

"It won't take long." She smiled and her nose crinkled up cutely.

"Okay." I smile nervously

"Hi, I'm Ashley"

"Spencer... is my name." we walk over to where the displays of all the VCR players are.

"I was looking at this VCR is it easy to set up? Reliable?"

"You don't want this VCR."

"Really? I heard this was the best one."

"It's not, really. VCR technology is very simple. Basically, no VCR is that much better than another VCR. The expensive ones don't give you a better picture they just look cooler, and have more buttons which you would never use."

I point out a standard looking VCR. "This one has the features you need and it is a third less than the cool looking one unless you really want a cool-looking one. Then you should this one. 'Cause it does look cool. It's black, has a lot of lights."

"Looks are not a factor."

"Great. Then we have found what you need."

"Excuse me." The old man from earlier approached me" Is there anyone who can help me set up what I bought? I am not very technically minded and quite frankly, I can barely see my own hand."

"Where do you live?"

"Right down the street on Moore-park."

"I can swing by on my way home from work and set it all up if you like?" I offer.

"How much would that cost me?"

"Nothing, it would be my pleasure."

"That's very kind of you."

"Just give your address to the man at the stock room."

The old man walks off I turn back to find Ashley looking at me. I look at Ashley who stares at me for a moment as if trying to figure me out. I just stand there getting more and more nervous.

"Well, have a good day." I turn to walk away.

"Spencer. It's Spencer, right?"

"Last time I checked." I give her a shy giggle.

"Do you want to go out some time?"

I swallow "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I mean I saw you checking out that blonde. I didn't mean to assume. I'm sorry."

"No, you were right. Don't be sorry." I smile.

"I just... I don't know, I thought it might be fun." She shrugged smiling at me hopefully.

"I would love to. That seems like something I would like, and... Yeah. In fact, I was just about to ask you."

"I beat you to it." She grinned, her whole face lighting up. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was and she asked me out! Oh god, panic time… While I had my panic attack she kept speaking "Great. It'll be fun. And don't worry I'm not going to ask you to set up my VCR."

"Oh I can do it." I knew she didn't want to go on an actual date with me.

"I was joking." She tried to catch my eyes as I looked to the floor.

"Oh. Okay." We smile at each other exchange numbers and she goes off to buy the VCR I just sold her.

I tell Dave and Jay what happened. "Who's the girl?" I point to Ashley who is paying for her VCR. "Her? Oh man, you hit the jackpot. She is a waitress next store. I wondered why she kept turning me down. Good for you, girl. This is good."

-x-

We arranged to go out later tonight I'm standing in front of my mirror deciding what to wear, I decide to just throw on some skinny jeans, my converse and a cute little shirt I thought I'd never wear anywhere.

Then the doorbell goes I take a deep breath, I can do this it's just dinner, dinner than maybe I get to kiss her, then kissing leads too… Oh god I'm panicking again. I open the door and feel instant relief wash over me. Not only is Ashley actually standing there and this is really happening but she's standing there grinning from ear to ear, her little nose crinkling right at me with a white rose in her hand, I melt. Why was I worried again?

She dressed in black skinnies, converse, a white shirt with a black skinny tie, damn she looked hot and it seems we both have excellent taste in clothing.

Ashley cleared her throat and I realize I must have been staring a little longer than I thought. She smiled up at me "This is for you" handing me the rose "Did you want to ogle some more or did you want to head out?" She smirked.

I blushed a deep shade of red "Erm, yes, out is where we are, erm, where exactly are we going?"

"Ah that's a little secret that you'll soon find out" She smiled and took my hand leading me to her car parked round the corner, whoa a ford mustang? I thought she was a waitress..

"Spencer!" I looked up and Ashley giggled opening the door for me "You kind of have to get in the car for me to be able to take you anywhere" she giggled again and ran round to her side getting in and starting up the car.

It roared to life and she speed off to wherever it was we were going.

-x-

We soon pulled up to a quaint little diner and were in and seated in no time at all.

"That's so funny that we work in the same mini mall and we have never seen each other."

"I've seen you. I eat at the restaurant you work at on Monday's."

"Really, Every Monday?" she looks genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I would eat there more I just don't want to get sick of it." I shrugged.

"Have I ever waited on you?"

"Maybe a couple of times" It was definitely way more than a couple of times but I didn't want her to feel bad not remembering me, a lot of people don't.

"How long have you worked at Circuit City?"

"Nine years." I sigh.

"Wow. Do you like it?"

"Not really but it's a good job." Was this twenty questions? Is that what you do on a date? Do I have to think up questions to ask her? God, I'm so bad at this.

"What would you like to be doing?"

I have a collection of antique toys. I would like to open a store that sells those kinds of things. Maybe some comic books, I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it."

"Sure you will. You could do anything." She smiled again it was slowly becoming my new favourite thing.

"That's nice of you to say. What about you?"

"I want to work at that restaurant for the rest of my life. I have no goals or dreams. They've all been drained out of me." She said brokenly her eyes full of sadness.

I felt a powerful force urge me to give her a hug right then, hold her until she believed she was as good as I thought she was "That's not true."

"I just want to be happy. I don't care what I do, I just don't want it to be too hard, less hours. I guess what I am saying that I want to retire." We laugh

I decided at this moment from now on I wanted to make Ashley laugh as much as I could.

"What is with you?" she asks sweetly

"What?"

"There is something about you. I can't tell what it is."

"Is it bad?" Oh god here's where she decides she doesn't want me and storms off.

"I think it's good. But I don't know. Are you for real?"

"I'm real." I say slightly confused by what she means, she hasn't stormed off yet so that's good right, right?

"Good."

The evening continues well and Ashley invited me back to her place for a drink, she'd made me feel so comfortable the entire night I saw no reason not to. I really think I could like her, I mean she's smart, sexy and funny. She'll find out what a freak I am soon though and probably run in the opposite direction so best not get too attached.

We walk into her apartment, it was moderately sized but decorated exquisitely white and black with key pieces in red and art that you couldn't take your eyes off all over the walls.

"Can I get you a cocktail?"

"Sure." I walk towards her in the kitchen "Do you have orange soda? It's okay if you don't. Most people don't buy orange soda on a regular basis. I don't know why. It's really good." There goes another nervous rant.

Out of the blue, she kisses me hard on the mouth. The kiss lasts a long time. At first I don't quite know what to do but after about ten seconds I pretty much get it and actually participate.

When she stops kissing and looks at me I could not be redder, I feel like my whole face is on fire! I feel completely stunned and the butterflies in my tummy are having a party but there is happiness in there too. I smile.

"Let's go in the other room."

I follow her into her bedroom in full panic mode as Ashley jumps under the covers pulling off her shirt then she reaches under the sheets to remove her pants and underwear.

"Come on." She says grinning motioning to the empty space beside her.

"Oh. Okay." I'm full on shaking now I can't stop all the questions running through my head. What if this goes wrong? I really like her. What if she thinks I'm awful? What if… What if…

Ahh! Stuff it get under the covers with all my clothes still on and kiss Ashley, who is now completely nude. The feeling I get in my downstairs part when I touch her bare skin makes me want to do some naughty naughty things, like in that porn video.

Oh god what if Ashley is like really experienced and all into stuff I've never even heard of? Eventually the questions fade away and I seem to be getting the hang of it. There is a lot of pent-up energy between us right now but I'm really nervous to take this any further, on our first date too.

"Wow, you really like kissing." Her voice a little huskier than usual and it make my tummy do funny things again, I nod. "Take off your clothes."

"Really?" I say completely petrified

"You're shaking like a leaf, is this too fast? I never do this."

As terrified as I was I didn't want to miss thins chance I take off my jeans and Ashley shuts the lights, we kiss passionately with her taking off my shirt.

"Good job we don't have to worry about protection huh?"

"Why would we need protection? I don't like guns." I say utterly confused that soon disappears though when she laughs whole heartedly.

"You have a silly sense of humour. I think I have something you'll like" She smirks and reaches into the drawer in the end table and pulls out a dildo. "We can use my favourite"

I just stare at it not sure what to do I've never done anything like this before, hell I haven't even gone down on anyone before!

She hands it to me I briefly wonder how that would fit, I mean I'm not sure but I think it's a pretty small hole and this looks pretty damn big.

Ashley strokes up and down the inside of my thighs a strong pulse began in my lower regions and I feel myself get very hot, I weight it up in my hands considering what it might feel like. Ashley had slipped on the harness and turned around for me to clip it together.

I attempt this many times really struggling to find out with bit goes where, in all the porn films they just have slip on ones why does this have to be so hard I get more and more frustrated each time I fail, finally it clips on." There you go. Sorry about that. I always have trouble with those things. I haven't used 'em much. My last girlfriend had a slip on one."

She turned back around and smiled slipping the dildo in place. "I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

We go at it more passionately, I can feel it rubbing just at my centre and it's driving me crazy. Ashley's panting into my mouth I feel so turned on I really want this to happen now. Dare I say it this feels kind of great oh Jesus Ashley starts kissing down my jawline to my neck licking and nipping everywhere. This. Felt. Amazing. Why'd I wait so long?

All of a sudden the door flew open and the lights came on.

"What is going on in here?"

I sit up to look beyond Ashley to see two teenagers standing in the doorway. One little rebel girl with fiery dyed red hair and a punky looking boy.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Ashley.

"What are you doing? I can't believe you are allowed to have sex but I'm not! That is sooo unfair!" The red head slams the door and exits pulling the boy along with her.

"I should go." I felt extremely awkward now and a little embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I just need to talk to her." She pleaded.

"No, I should." Embarrassment meant panic and being here was making it a lot worse.

I kiss her then quickly get out of bed putting my clothes on getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry." Ashley whispers almost sadly.

"Don't be." I smile and make a quick exit.

I think… I think I'm traumatized again.


	5. Chapter 5

I ride into the parking lot of the mini mall as I'm locking my bike I sees Beth, the girl from the bookstore, walking from her car to work.

"Good morning."

I remember what I'm supposed to do with her, ask questions.

"Is it a good morning?"

"I hope it is."

"Hmmm"

"Some days I am just not in the mood to work." She sighed

"What are you in the mood to do?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"You don't know? Or do you know?" I have no idea what I'm saying I think I sound stupid. She seems to think I'm being sexy.

"You're bad."

"Are you bad?"

I walk off leaving Beth looking like she is about to have an internal explosion.

Jay comes over as soon as I enter the shop "Don't worry about what happened last night. Tonight I am having a party at the Holiday Inn. Nine 'o' clock in room 313, It's gonna be earth-shattering. Are you free?"

I nod "I think so."

He laughs "I was kidding. I know you're free." With that he walks off.

The day was long at work but I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of Ashley. Maybe I should invite her tonight I'll ask Jay when I get there.

I arrive at the front of the hotel going in I walk down the hallway looking for the room. When I find it, the door is cracked open so I head on in.

I look around the suite there is nobody in sight.

"Hello." When I get no answer I turn to leave, Jay must have thought this was funny. I didn't just then a beautiful young woman comes out of the bedroom.

"Well hello."

"Erm... H...hi...Are you here for Jay's party?" I shifted from foot to foot feeling nervous. "Where is everybody? Are we early?"

"No we're right on time" She smiled

I frowned "Then everyone is late. That's not very polite."

She sat down on the couch in the room and patted the sit beside her "Come sit down."

I down next to her not really knowing what to make of this I try to make chit chat "So where do you know Jay from?"

"We just met the other night. You're really pretty."

I flushed a bright red "Thank you. You're pretty too" she put a hand on my knee making me shift slightly a bit uncomfortable now "What's going on?"

She smiled again "The party is getting started."

"N...Nobody else is coming?" Ok don't panic... don't panic... all alone... panic... with woman... panic...

"I'm all the party you need." She said stroking up my leg.

As soon as her hand moved my head went into panic overload "Oh my God." I stood up abruptly almost hyperventilating.

She took my hand a sat me back down softly "Don't be nervous. I'll take good care of you."

Then it all fell in, Jay set this up, she'd been hired "Are you a... prostitute?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be. I can be a prostitute or I can be that sweet innocent girl you had a crush on in high school. You know, the cute one who never looked at you but now she realizes she made a mistake and wants to make up for it"

I back away to the other side of the couch but she follows me "Oh God. Jay did this didn't he?"

"They're good friends. They just want you to have a good time. Don't worry I've been with virgins before. It's okay that you know nothing because at the end of tonight you are going to know everything. You're gonna do everything. Nothing is off limits." She sighed "They paid extra for that."

"H...How much are they paying you?"

"Five hundred for two hours"

"I will give you six hundred dollars to leave now or we can find someone else that you can have sex with. I'm sure we can find someone to use that credit on." I just wanted to get her out of here.

"You don't have to have sex with me. I've been paid. If you want I can just go home now. No skin off my apple." She sighed sadly and her shoulders slumped.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry I've insulted you. Maybe I'll want to have sex." I say feeling bad trying to cheer her up again. "Let's just slow down maybe there is something else we can do for a minute."

I thought for a moment thinking of what we could do. There was a TV in the room we can watch pay per view. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw that the old Buffy movie was on.

"This is better. This way we can watch the movie, get to know each other a little, then maybe we can do something." We lay on the bed watching the movie.

"How long is this movie? I only have two hours."

"It's one and a half hours"

We settle down and I begin to relax feeling no more pressure "Who's that chick?"

"That's the hero of the story. She doesn't know it, but it's her responsibility to save the world.

The movie comes to an end and I look beside me to see the prostitute is asleep as the credits roll on the TV I get off the bed and look at her. She looks sweet when she is asleep I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and walk out the door.

-x-

Next morning at work I get talking to Jay, Dave and Bob about my night.

"What did you do to her?"

"I was like, if this is paid for then I am gonna get my money's worth!"I sighed lying was hard work "So I took her from the front. I took her from the back. I took her from both sides! She was screaming. She was like, "I want to have more sex with you. Let's continue to do this dirty sex."

"How was her ass?" Jay asked

"It was so... perfectly in proportion, when I took off her panties... they were all filled with baby powder and..."

Jay cut me off "Oh Goddammitt! Nothing happened! That cost us five hundred bucks!" he sighed "This is bullshit. I give up. There's no helping you."

"Hey, buying a streetwalker is not helping me. I told you I wanted to meet a nice girl. Someone I might even like I am not a pig like you guys." Ha go me I just stood up for myself I grinned.

"No, you are certainly not. You are pure as the driven snow and you plan on staying that way."

"Lay off, Jay." Dave said bitterly I think he was as fed up with his immature attitude as I was.

"No, I tried to do her a favour. You know how hard it was to find her. Someone I thought she might like. That took work and does she appreciate it? No."

"Look I'd appreciate it if you took your nose out of my business! I may be a virgin, but you're the ones who need to grow up! Life isn't about sex, it's about being a good person and I would rather treat people well and I say that proudly. If you don't like it, then I'll get some new friends. That is if I ever really was your friend in the first place."

A customer came up and asked for help so I walk off leaving them looking depressed.

-x-

I walk in push play to check my messages and plonk down on the couch exhausted closing my eyes they soon shoot open again as Ashley's voice fills up the room.

"Hi, this is Ashley. I hope you don't mind me calling you. Your friends at work gave me your number. I feel bad about what happened the other night and wondered if you would let me make it up to you. Call me back on this number, hope to hear from you."

I sit bolt upright wondering whether or not to call her back, I did like her so I guess that I should I pick up the phone and return the call. We arrange to meet at a little diner the next day at eight to say I'm excited would be an understatement.

I dressed casually and headed out, i got to the diner quicker than I thought I would and find Ashley quickly she stood out amongst everyone, so beautiful she was playing with her napkin nervously and it made me light up inside that she was as nervous as I was.

I sat down opposite her "Hey"

She smiled up at me nose crinkle and all, suddenly it was only us in the room and nothing mattered apart from seeing her smile. My stomach fell when her face dropped and she sighed "I am sorry I didn't tell you I had a kid"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Most people wouldn't want to go out with a 'mother'"

I frowned "Why not?"

"Are you serious?" I nodded confused as to why that would matter "Then I won't tell you. No need to put ideas in your head."

"How many kids do you have?"

She paused looking down at the table "Just the one her names Taylor she's sixteen"

"You must have been really young."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because you are so young now."

"Are you full of shit or is this real?" she laughed.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because if you're for real. I'm gonna fall in love with you" I blush a deep red finding my fork extremely interesting when Ashley lays a hand on my arm "I'm sorry. I'm just goofing with you."

I cleared my throat trying to hide my disappointment "I know."

She removed her hand and sat back in her chair "So, I was thinking if we start dating that we shouldn't have sex."

I nodded "Uh-huh."

"I just think it complicates things too much, and then you never get to really know someone because that is always confusing things."

I nodded again looking up at Ashley "It is very confusing."

"Does that bother you?" she looked like she was ready to be let down, staring at my face like she wouldn't see it again.

"Hmmm let me think about that. I see what you are saying. Obviously I want to" I lower my voice "Do it." Returning to my normal voice "But I can see your point. If we don't have sex we can really get to know each other."

Now it was Ashley's turn to nod "And if that works out, then we can have sex like really have sex."

We laugh I was starting to like Ashley a lot I could not be more relieved to have the pressure taken away.

We finished dinner then headed to her place. We were watching television her daughter, Taylor, comes inside with her eyes covered "Is it safe to come in or are you doing it?"

Ashley laughs "It's safe. Taylor. This is Spencer."

"Hi" she says uninterested she turned back to Ashley "I came home because I got bored and couldn't think of anything else to do. Can I watch TV?"

"No. You've watched enough television for today. Why don't you go read?"

"I am so sick of reading. That's all we do all day at school." She huffed and sat down on a chair arms folded.

"Hey. Let me show you something. Do you have a coin?"

Taylor digs one out of her pocket and I put it in my palm and show it to them then I close my palm and re-open it with the coin gone.

"You're not seriously doing magic, are you?"

I put my hands out again opening them up and it is back. Then I put it in one palm, closes it and it is two coins. I see Taylor eyebrows rise with interest "How did you do that?"

I shrugged "I don't know, it's, uh... magic." I close my hand again open it and they are gone then I open the other hand and there are three quarters. Then I close my hands together opening them up and the quarters are gone but the other hand has a dollar bill in it.

"That's crazy. How did you learn how to do that?"

"I have a lot of free time."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"The magician's code says I am not allowed to say how tricks are performed." Her face falls, she looks disappointed "But who cares about magicians? They're creepy anyway. If they get mad, I'll punch them in the nose." I giggled and so did Ashley and Taylor as I start showing her how to do the trick.

"Well I'll come find you when I can make a twenty dollar note magically appear" We all giggle again and she heads off to her room muttering about crazy amounts of homework to do. I turned back to Ashley to find her staring at me beaming.

Ashley and I have a quick drink then I had to go, work in the morning and all that. I stand

"Where you going?" she looked at me with huge eyes.

"Just saying goodnight to Taylor, then I can say goodnight to you" Ashley smiled as I popped my head round the door of Taylor's room "Goodnight Taylor, it was nice to meet you"

She looked up from her books "Night Spencer" I went to shut the door "and Spence call me Tay" I nodded then properly closed the door.

"Aren't you glad we didn't do it?"

"So glad, let's never do it."

She laughs whole heartedly it's the best sound I ever heard. "Okay."

"Did you... erm... I mean" I cleared my throat "Do you want to go out again?"

"Uh...Yes"

"Ok good" I sighed "Do we have to wait a while before we do? Do you want me to call you?" I ask nervously I haven't been here before I'm not really sure what happens now.

"How about tomorrow?" I grinned

"Tomorrow it is." That was less confusing then I thought, I lean in and for the first time in my life I am the instigator of a kiss. I keep it short but sweet and heartfelt.

Ashley smiles shyly "Goodnight Spence"

"Night Ash" I walk off what's that expression... Happy as Larry that was me I felt tingly all over and light as a feather.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

I was talking with Dave, Jay and Bob by the water cooler telling them all about my date and that I really liked her.

Jay just looked at me with wide eyes "This is a huge mistake."

"What, why?"

Looking at me like I was stupid "She has a kid."

"So?"

Bob laughed "At least we know _she's_ had sex."

They all laugh.

"Well I don't care. I like her."

"What about Beth from the bookstore?"

"I don't know. I want to see what happens with Ashley. I am only one person. I can't go out with everyone."

Dave laughed and squeezed my shoulder playfully "I love this girl. She's already got more women than she can handle."

"She's got a child what part of that are you not getting?"

I stare angrily at him "So? What is that supposed to make me not like her - because she made one terrible mistake?"

Dave and Bob crack up "Ooooh! Spencer is burning you."

The store manager, Paul, walks over "Spencer, I just got back the numbers from the last few weeks. You are our number one in sales by far."

"Really? That's great. Well, I've been having a great time." I grinned feeling proud of myself.

"Maybe you will have an even better time now that I have made you the floor manager."

"M...Me?" I asked shocked.

"That's right. Now all these jackasses are working under you. Enjoy."

"Thank you." I say as he walks away.

I turn back to all of them "Well, what are you sitting around for? Get out there and make some sales."

"Jay just glares at me while Dave and Bob give me a small smile as Punjab walks by us "This the bullshit of all bullshits."

I clear my throat "No backtalk or you're gonna be gone...My friend."

"I am sorry..." Punjab sulks and heads out onto the floor, leaving me feeling really good.

"You're getting in too deep." Jay sighed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I walk off onto the floor to help some customers.

-x-

I phoned and told Ashley the good news about my promotion and she suggested we go out this weekend to celebrate.

I cycled over to her house and knocked on the front door.

"Hey" she opened the door wider "Look what I got" she wheeled out a bike similar to mine. "Come on lets go for a ride"

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as we rode side by side, I was having a blast. We went a couple of times around the block up to the park and then back to Ashley's house.

We decided to make homemade ice cream and then stood there eating it out of the ice cream maker, happily. I watched as Ashley licked the ice cream off her spoon when she caught me watching I looked down at the counter blushing furiously.

I saw the shit eating grin that came over Ashley's face as she grabbed mine wiping ice cream on nose the kissing it off with a giggle.

Taylor plonked herself down on a chair and Ashley gave her a bowl of the ice cream.

I watched as Taylor tucked in "You know I can't believe she's your daughter. You look more like sisters."

Taylor giggles and pipes up from where she was sat "One of us should be insulted. I think it's me."

"Oh... I didn't mean..."

"No, I'm kidding. My mom is gorgeous!"

Ashley goes over to give her a hug they seemed very close, I liked that.

"So Tay, your mom tells me you're a Buffy fan?"

She grinned "Yeah I only ever catch the replays on TV though I've never seen all the seasons."

"Well I've got a very good collection at home, if you're free today you and your mom can come over. I can lend you the first season?"

She smiled "That would be great, thanks Spencer."

Ashley drove us back over to my place and I showed Taylor to my collection room. I picked up the box set of all seven seasons hesitating slightly before taking scissors and open up the box they are housed in giving them to Taylor.

We ended up watching a few episodes straight away, me and Ash cuddled up on the couch with Taylor sprawled out on the floor. When Ashley stomach grumbled we decided to just order a pizza for dinner here then Ashley could drive home later on.

It was another great evening as usual and I found myself falling hard and fast.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

_Special shout out to loudmouthschmuck whose reviews always make me laugh. There's a line in here just for you, hope you don't mind =]TheBoondocksRox, , FFReviews, JayJayxo for all the reviews too, you guys rock! To everyone else that's reading the story thank you and I hope you enjoy this next instalment._

-x-

Ashley picked me up the next day to go riding mountain bikes with Taylor I can tell they're impressed by how good I am at the sport. I'm not blowing my own trumpet I just cycled a lot, practise makes perfect well I guess it does. I wonder if it's the same for everything. I mean what if I get closer too Ashley and then she just knows she can already read me fairly well.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Taylor whizzing past me "Let's race!" I pick my speed up riding alongside her Ashley trailing behind.

"Ok from here all the way back to the start I think your mum might pass out on us soon otherwise" Taylor looked back at Ash and giggled.

"You're on, meet you back at base mom!" she whizzed off me closely behind I heard a brief groan from Ashley as I zoomed by her.

Tay was quick and flew over the ground like that kid when E.T was on his bike. What can I say beaten by a kid by about half a second but still. I laughed as I slide to a stop "Nice race Tay, you're good"

"Really?" I nodded "Thanks Spence" she plonked herself down on the grass while we waited for Ashley to catch up, I followed suit. "So you like my mum huh?"

I grinned "Yeah I do" for some reason I felt more comfortable talking to Taylor than I did older people maybe it was because she didn't intimidate me as much being a kid.

"Like really like her or just messing around? Don't get me wrong Spence I like you and my mum's really happy so that makes me happy but she's had her share of bad girls you know"

"No Tay I really like her. She's a brilliant person and it doesn't hurt that she's hot too"

"Ew Spencer! TMI!" she pushed me slightly.

"What's TMI?" I asked confused

"Too much information!" we both burst out laughing, she sighed "I always feel like I'm holding her back from meeting someone nice and permanent."

"Tay you shouldn't feel that way, you're not holding her back. Your mum loves you she'll always do what's best for you. I'd be pretty stupid if I couldn't see that." I shrugged "Besides now I can totally rub it in my friends' faces that my super gorgeous and incredibly charming girlfriend has a kid, who is a totally awesome BUFFY Fan!"

We both burst out laughing again and even more so when we see Ashley a few feet away looking like she was struggling to stay on the bike. She got off and walked over with the bike "Don't laugh at me my legs feel all wobbly" she pouted.

I jumped up and took her bike from her laying it down next to ours giving her a hug "glad you could join us" I took her hand and we sat back down with Taylor "Be right back" I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off to get the picnic I put in Ashley's car earlier.

Bringing the picnic basket back to where we were sitting handed them each a bottle of water, Ashley guzzled it down so fast she sounded like a drainpipe. She looked at me watching her and wiped her mouth "Sorry, not very attractive huh?" she looked down.

I grinned "No just cute, you look all flustered. You almost caught up with us you know"

She laughed "Stop lying Spence you were miles in front, I don't think mountain biking is going to be for me."

We all laughed and began to dig into the picnic of Philadelphia sandwiches and crisps. I even handmade the brownies I packed.

"You did good mum, not as good as Spencer but pretty well"

"Hey I don't think I like the idea of you two ganging up on me"

"We're not, I mean Taylor and I are fast but you were good too and sometimes it's better to go slower..." I looked at them both ready to burst out laughing "Oh, joke got it" I laughed too.

"We better get moving soon anyway Spence you have to work in a couple of hours this evening and you defiantly need a shower."

We packed up the picnic stuff and piled back into the car to go home, they dropped me off outside my apartment and with a quick kiss I dashed out to get ready for work.

-x-

I walk over to Jay whose seemly having a heating argument with a customer "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah there is this jack off is trying to charge me ten thousand dollars for this stereo." the customer complained.

"Is that true?"

"Yes it is. Actually not it's a million dollars now. Not fair huh? Life can be like that. You can't always get what you want. Next time you won't think you get to make the rules because in this house I make the rules, bitch!"

I grab a hold of Jay apologising to the customer and Wave Dave over to deal, walking Jay into the stock room.

"What's going on?"

He sighed "Jill broke up with me it's so unfair" He starts crying.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"She just lost her mind." At my look he continued "Ok fine she caught me with this girl and she lost her mind. It wasn't that big a deal. It's so unfair to throw out six years over some random chick."

Bob walks in. Jay instantly acts like he is not crying, even though there are tears pouring out of his eyes. "I just think that we should be pushing the Bose speakers more because they are clearly of a higher quality." Bob realizes something is wrong and exits.

The moment Bob is gone he breaks down "Oh, fuck me, fuck me! Now I know why people kill themselves. I really understand."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her." I had no sympathy for the guy he cheated straight up I wouldn't forgive him.

"I know but it is so unfair for her to not allow me to learn that lesson." Dave then walked in to get something. Again Jay acts like nothing is wrong, his face covered in tears. "I just think I am stronger when you put me in afternoon shifts. I get groggy in the morning." Dave quickly left again.

"I have nowhere to go. We were living together, but she dumped all my stuff on the street."

I knew he had done wrong but I still wanted to be a good friend he had after all tried to help me in his own weird way "You can stay with me."

"Thank you, Spencer. You are a great person." he hugged me "I am sorry I ever gave you a hard time. You were right about everything you should never let sex run your life, never."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful day at work sold a few things here and there, did my best to help everyone that came in. I was only doing a five hour shift and with the biking this morning I was beat and ready to crash. A quick text from Ashley to go see her however and I was perked up again, excited to see her.

I bought some Chinese food over and we had a little wine which I didn't normally drink, I didn't want to cycle home in a diagonal line.

"You know Taylor's staying at a friend's tonight having a Buffy marathon with those DVD's you lent her, we have the place to ourselves"

I briefly wondered if the DVD might get broken, what would I do if they did they were part of a set I'd have to buy the whole set again if just one of them broke.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a soft kiss from Ashley "you had your thinking face on I thought I'd distract you"

Her eyes were darker and her voice a little huskier sending shivers down my spine. "Sorry" I mumbled against her lips before taking them between mine once more. It was deep and passionate we didn't stop there either as Ashley straddled me deepening it even further.

"I love kissing you because you are so in the moment. It's like you enjoy it so much, you don't want to do anything else." She moved her legs so she was just sitting in my lap "You are so sweet."

I placed a kiss on her shoulder "I think your pretty sweet yourself" I pulled her closer and she cuddled into me.

"Spence?" hmmm "Did you want to stay tonight? Taylor's out as you know and with it being Saturday tomorrow I thought maybe that you would want to." I heard the nerves in her voice I had gotten pretty good at reading her too "We don't have to do anything I just don't really feel like being on my own tonight"

"I'd love to besides I'm way too comfy to move for a while yet" I kissed her forehead relaxing into a peaceful silence.

I was gently awoken with a kiss on the neck by Ashley "Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed"

We walked into her room and she threw me some PJ's to get changed into, I just stared down at them little boy shorts and a tank. "Are they ok?" I nodded "I'm just going into the bathroom to change you can change in here." She kissed me on the cheek and dashed off.

I loved that she'd sensed how uncomfortable I became at the thought of changing in front of her and she instantly changed the situation to put me at ease.

I stood at the foot of the bed once I changed remembering what happened the last time I was in this room, I was so lost in thought that Ashley made me jump as she came bounding back in "Well Spence are you going to get in the bed or continue to stare at it like it's about to make you it's dinner?"

She laughed jumping on what I assume is her side. "Hope you don't mind the right side" she grinned patting the bed.

I walked around slowly getting under the covers to lay down making myself comfy.

I heard a small giggle and turned to look at Ashley "What are you doing all the way over there" she rolled over twice landing almost on top of me, her hair a curtain around our faces. My heart started beating through my chest, my breathing hitched and I think she noticed. "There's nothing to be nervous about Spence I just want to snuggle"

I smiled up at her beautiful face, relief flowing through me as I pulled her closer "Well thanks handy I'm a snuggler too especially when it comes to you."

I stroked her cheek giving her what I hope was a deep meaningful kiss. "Night Ash"

She snuggled down into me once more "Night Spence"

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

I was awoken by the hustle and bustle noises coming from outside the room, I look to my right and she Ashley's not there frowning I call out "Ash?"

She popped in dressed in her waitress uniform "I'm so glad you're up. I need your help."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I'm running a little late on account of I was sleeping next to my beautiful girlfriend and I didn't want to move, so I had to call and swap shift over to a later one" She smirked "so can you maybe take Taylor to Planned Parenthood? She wants to go on the pill."

"You want me to go? Me?" I was trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yeah I'm dead set against it but I thought maybe you could bring her down there just to get some information. Maybe we could delay her for a little bit while we figure out what to do."

"Isn't she a little young to go on the pill?"

"She won't listen to me. I told her she should wait till she's much older to have sex, but it's hard for me to say that when I had her at sixteen. So I thought maybe she would listen to you."

"I don't know if I am the right person to do this." Her eyes flashed with sadness and I immediately wanted it to make it go away for her.

"Yes you are. She has no issues with you. She likes you. Gosh, this was so much easier when we were young. Why can't it go back to how it was when we were kids, it was fun. It was no big deal. There weren't all these horrible diseases. Now the whole thing is terrifying."

I nodded silently "Truly terrifying."

"I lost my virginity at fourteen."

"Fourteen years old? So young , so very young." I was still watching cartons and making models of superheroes.

"Now I wish she'd hold to hers till she's like, fifty."

"That's crazy talk." I wondered if it didn't work out with Ash if I would have to wait that long.

"You'd really be coming through for me if you did this. I wouldn't forget it."

"Won't she be uncomfortable? I think she would be very uncomfortable."

"I don't know where else to turn. I don't want her to ruin her life, not that I regret her or anything at all like that I just don't want her to have to go through what I did."

I could tell there was more to her story but I wouldn't push I figured she'd tell me when she was ready "Well when you put it like that, Of course I can take her" I grinned "You called me your girlfriend" I sang.

She suddenly found her shoes interesting "Well. That's what we are. Aren't we?"

I made the few paces over her and lifted her chin "I would like that alot" I gave her a quick kiss making her face light up with her nose crinkling smile it made me do a happy dance inside.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll take her" I ran into the bathroom to get ready.

-x-

I took a sullen-looking Taylor to Planned Parenthood. "This is so gross." She muttered as we sat waiting to be seen.

"What is?"

"You bringing me here not my mum"

"I don't mean it to be gross. Your mother thought you needed someone to talk to."

"Spencer, you're a nice person but you're practically a stranger. I don't want to talk about sex with you."

"Neither do I, I know it's embarrassing but you need to inform yourself. I think that is very important before you make a life-changing decision. 'Cause once you have sex, there is no turning back. You will never be the same again, and what if you want to go back? But you can't. There are no time machines. The Pandora's box will be open."

"Okay, I get it. Stop trying to freak me out. I'll listen." I wasn't trying to freak her out I was just giving her advise I thought she could use, I liked Taylor and wanted to help Ashley with her anyway I could she was a great kid.

We finally get called in and I find myself sitting opposite from Judith the pompous counsellor.

"Coming here was a very smart thing to do. A lot of young people act without thinking. Carefully considering your options is a very responsible way to act. You should be proud of yourself."

"Would it be weird if I just asked you for the pill right now?" she huffed clearly not really wanting to be here.

"A sense of humour is an effective weapon in high school. I'm sure it serves you well."

I cleared my throat "I was trying to tell her that there is no reason that she needs to engage in sexual activity at such a young age."

"That's true. Your virginity is a gift. A gift you shouldn't be so quick to give away."

"I completely agree."

"There are plenty of activities you can engage in without having sex that can be fun and safe." I find myself interested by this.

"What kind of activities? I'm sure she's interested in knowing."

"Well, instead of having intercourse, you might want to try outercourse."

"Outercourse, what's that?" she huffed again sounding bored but I was keen to know more.

"Yeah, what's that?" I leant forward on my chair, way more interested than Taylor why didn't they have these people in my school when I was younger?

"Outercourse is anything that isn't vaginal intercourse. It can be just having fun in a non-sexual way with your friend or it can be kissing. There are many ways to be sexual without intercourse - such as body rubbing, which you might call 'dry humping'"

"See, you can do that." I said to Taylor maybe I could try that too.

"Masturbation, mutual masturbation"

"What's that?"

"That's when you both masturbate at the same time. There's deep kissing, erotic massage, oral sex play, role-playing, and sharing fantasies with a partner."

"So there are a lot of things you can do instead of sex."

Judith laughed "It's only limited by your imagination."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Taylor reached for the bin placing it in front of her she did look a funny colour.

The counsellor continued "That's very funny, but this is serious business. Outercourse offers nearly 100 percent protections against pregnancy. Outercourse can also greatly reduce the risk of HIV/AIDS and many other sexually transmitted infections - unless body fluids are exchanged through oral or anal intercourse but some infections, like herpes and HPV, can be passed by skin-to-skin contact."

"This is fantastic. What would someone do about performance anxiety? 'Cause I am sure Taylor and her friend are worried that their sex won't be satisfying and then the unsatisfied partner might fly into a rage and break it off with the inadequate partner."

"Sex takes practice, but there are many techniques to..."

Taylor stopped her "I've got to get out of here."

"Taylor!" I called both me and Judith chasing her outside. "Can't you just let her finish?" when Taylor shook her hair I turned to Judith "I'm sorry. You have a lot of this information on your web site, right?"

-x-

We got back to Ashley's "Well, I thought that was very informative."

"Can we not talk? I think I'm gonna be sick. I think I don't want to have sex ever."

"I'm with you on that one kid" I muttered as she closed the door to her room.

I decided to wait for Ashley to come home as she's only be another hour and plonked myself sown on her couch and whipped out my phone to Google the Planned Parenthood and find out more information on what Judith was talking about.

Ashley got in a while later and checked on Taylor then came and sat next to me on the couch "I don't know what you did, but she has completely changed her tune."

I shrugged "It wasn't really me. She is a smart kid. Once she got all the right information, she knew what to do."

"Well thank you. You'd make a great mum one day"

"You think so?" i felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh I know so. I've seen it."

"Well, I better get going. It's been a long day I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Ashley clung to me pulling me into her "Stay. You could never wear out your welcome ever"

"I can't. I've got to... go to work in the morning. Don't want to wake you and Taylor up earlier than you have to be up"

"I'll make it worth your while." Her hand sliding down my back and landing on my bum "She's not allowed to do it, but we are."

I'm cornered not really sure what to do. I don't want to do it but I don't want to debate it either. "You crazy chick I'm gonna have to give you one of their pamphlets." I giggle nervously at my own joke and exit before she can react.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Going into work the next day I feel more confident than ever I even decided to help a female customer asking which TV she should buy "You could go that way, but for the extra money you are getting a product that will be the centrepiece of your home."

"I don't know."

I shrug "So don't decide today. As I always say, there is nothing wrong with delaying an important decision."

"You know what, I'm gonna go for it" She grinned.

"Great. I will write it up for you."I put it through the till and have all the documents signed off once she paid. I sent her to the back where someone would carry out the TV to her car.

Just as I'm going back to the register I feel familiar pair of arms wrap round me "Hey you" I turn to face her and catch Jay, Bob and Dave all staring.

I smiled big IO had one hot girlfriend "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were working a long shift today, so I brought you a healthy lunch, and look. I found you the cutest top while I've been shopping with Taylor for prom dresses." She holds it up. It is in fact a cute top.

"I love it. Thank you." I give her a quick kiss.

"Well, I have a lot of errands to run and Taylor has a lot more stores to check out I'm sure. I'll see you for dinner."

"Not if I see you first" I laugh at my bad joke. She smiles waving as she exited the store.

The guys pop over "How's that healthy lunch?" Dave laughed. "Is it healthy?"

"You need to stay healthy if you want to fit into that cute top." Bob joined in laughing. "You are in deep do you even know what you have done? You are dating a woman with a kid."

"Lay off him. She has fallen for this woman and she is happy. That's all that matters." Jay stands up for me.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but I am saying, you better make sure this is what you want. As soon as the Tupperware comes out, it is over. You are as good as married."

"Well maybe that's what I want." I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with Ashley. I knew I loved her, I just hadn't quite found the words to tell her yet.

"Well, getting married would be a good way to avoid sex." They all laugh.

-x-

After work I went to Ashley's house for dinner it was nice Ash had made bangers and mash which is one of my favourites and now here we are watching the very end of Titanic.

"That is always a good movie no matter how many times you watch it." Then she starts kissing me with fervour. "Let's do it right now."

"Do what?"

"Have sex."

"Oh, that goes against our agreement." I tried to keep the panic down.

"Fuck that agreement, I want you right now. I can't take it any longer." She put her hand on my crotch I think I yelped a little.

"Maybe we shouldn't have intercourse. We're just letting our hormones think for us. Let's have outercourse."

"Huh? What is outercourse?"

"Mutual masturbation, rubbing on each other with our clothes on fooling around without exchanging fluids, it's fun" I grin.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you high?"

"No, I am respecting you."

"I knew there was something about you. You're too mellow. Are you on oxycotin?"

"If you're referring to drugs right now the answer is NO!"

"Do you think I'm unattractive? Old? I'm only two years older than you are you know. Is it because I have a child? What the hell's the matter with me? What the hell's the matter with you?" she got louder and louder as she spoke.

I tried to keep her calm I didn't want to fight "Nothing. We had an agreement."

"Not forever." She whispered.

"Well you can't just break the agreement without talking to me about it." That sounded logical I thought.

"I am talking to you about it now." Damn walked into that one!

"Well I am saying I want to think about it."

"For how long?"

I shrug "A couple of weeks. What's the rush?"

"Because I am in love with you." She whispered again but I heard her loud and clear. I'm stunned here I was over thinking how I should go about telling her that I love her then she beats me to it.

I look at her waiting for me to reply mainly I'm thinking 'if I say I love her out loud, which I do, she will want to have sex with me. What to do?'

"Two, three, four, five." she counts "Fuck! If someone doesn't say it back in five seconds, there's trouble. Anything after that is bullshit."

"You can't put that kind of pressure on someone."

"If you love someone, there is no pressure. I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"That's not true."

"Wow, you still haven't said it."

"What is going on? Where is this coming from?"

"You fucker. Don't play head games with me."

"What? I'm not playing."

"You are not just playing with me. I have a daughter and if that sucks, tough shit, that's just how it is."

"Who's complaining?" I loved Taylor she knew that.

"Get out. Just get out. You liar."

"I didn't lie." I frowned confused

"Yes you did. You're not who you said you were."

"Who did I say I was?"

"You said you were the one but the one would have passion for me. She would want me, love me. She wouldn't always be moving away just a little when I touched her. It's cruel. So, just get out!"

With that I'm pushed out the door.

-x-

I get to my apartment forgetting for a minute that Jay was even there, I see him in the living room packing up his things.

"What happened?"

"Me and Jill are getting back together. She's pregnant."

"With your kid?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, with my kid. That's why she broke up with me. Because she found out she was pregnant, and she didn't know if I would be a good dad in light of the fact that I cheat on her all the time."

"So this is good?" Why wasn't he freaking out?

"It's the best. I love her sooo much. This was meant to happen. I was meant to be with her and to be the father to this child. I will never screw around again. I am so lucky."

"I am so happy for you." I say sadly

"Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin your good news. I'm just sad 'cause Ashley wants to have sex."

"That's what you wanted."

"NO, she really wants to have sex, like right now. What do I do? If she finds out I am a virgin she won't like me anymore. She will think I am a loser."

He laughed "No, she won't she's liked you for you the whole time just ell her."

"Yes she will. What kind of person doesn't have sex for thirty years? And I am about to turn thirty one. If I turn thirty one without having sex, that's really pathetic."

"Then don't tell her. Just have sex with her. Give it to her really good."

I shrugged with a deep sigh "I don't know how to do that."

"You might get lucky. You might be good you know since you have thirty years of sexual energy stored up there is a chance that it might not last very long though." He smirked.

"This is what I was worried about. If I am honest, she'll think I am defective. If I have sex it will be bad and she won't want to be with me. I'll never get a second chance."

Jay held Hold on, relax. I am going to give you some advice right now. And I want you to just take it because I know what I am talking about. I took my girlfriend for granted. I didn't appreciate her. I didn't accept that she was the best person I could ever dream of. And because of that, I almost lost her. But now that I have been honest with her, we are going to have a long life together and a child."

"So you think I should just tell her everything."

"No. I think you should get it on with that girl Beth from the bookstore. Pay attention. Learn as much as you can, then use that knowledge with Ashley."

"That doesn't sound ethical."

"What, she likes you. She wants you. You would be giving her something she wants. What's unethical about that? You aren't asking her to marry you so you can steal her fortune."

"That makes sense I guess" I nod.

"I think it is what Ashley would want."

"Thank you, Jay. I know I have been tough on you, but without your advice I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. Now go get that girl and when you're done - go get your girl and do her!"

I walk over to where Beth is putting away books. "Hey."

She turns around to face me "Hey."

"I was going to ask you to hang out after work tonight, but I heard you were busy."

"Busy with what?"

"You're busy hanging out with me after work." I grin I know she likes me because of all Jay's advise.

We arrange a time and place to get some dinner and I go home to get ready for my big date.

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys thanks for reading and to all for the amazing reviews, this is the last chapter hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's POV.<span>

I have so much to do I'm not sure if I can do it all by eight it's five 'o' clock now. I quickly iron my socks and underwear, put deodorant on my underarms and my palms encase I get nervous. I pluck my eyebrows and open my mouth to take out the teeth whitening strips smiling at the results, and then I scrape my tongue. I have a quick shower to wash my hair drying it into loose curls and get dressed. I decided on some skinny fit jeans and a light blue shirt with my trusty converse I thought it looked ok for night out.

Ashley's POV

Taylor and I are decorating the house for Spencer's birthday she's told me she didn't want to celebrate but I think she should. We weren't on the best terms at the moment but even if she couldn't say it deep down I knew how she felt. The argument was stupid if she wanted to wait I would but there just didn't seem to be reason to and every time I mentioned Spencer would get weird so I decided I would just leave it alone.

We put up a banner that reads 'HAPPY THIRTY FIRST BIRTHDAY SPENCER.' I start putting frosting on a cake "Come on Tay, hurry up. I want everything to be perfect when she gets here."

She looked up the finishing touches and made her way over to me to help with the cake "She is gonna be so surprised."

Everything was finally in place and I had finished the cake Taylor and I are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Spencer, she was so late, she was never late. Taylor went off to her room and over two hours later I plonked down on her bed.

"This is so unlike him. She always comes straight over from work." We hear a noise at the door. "Shhhh. That's him. Come on!" I'm excited to see her reaction and forget all about her being late.

We walk to the door and I throw it open "Happy Birthday!" We yell.

Then I realise who is on the other side of the door a small Asian man who is putting a menu for a Chinese restaurant in our mail slot. "Thank you. You three weeks late" he replies and waddles over down the hall.

"That's it I'm going to find her, I'm worried now" I start putting on my jacket.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting nervous maybe someone hit her when she was riding her bicycle over. I'm gonna go drive the route from his house and see if I can find her. Let me just call Jay first though see if he has seen her."

I dial Jay's number on my cell phone when he answer I ask him if his seen Spencer.

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"No. I can't imagine where she would be" I could tell he was clearly lying

"Well, if you hear anything, please call me" He promised he would and I dash out to look for Spence.

Spencer's POV

We walk into Beth's apartment. "Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure."

"Care for a drink?"

"Sure." She gets two glasses of wine and hands one to me I drink the entire glass down when she turns away, what I had to calm my nerves somehow.

"I have wanted you to ask me out for a long time."

"I've wanted to go out with you for a long time."

"You are so beautiful." She stares into my eyes clearly waiting for a kiss.

I lock up I'm just terrified and not sure what to do.

"You melt me." Apparently my terrified look is some sort of white hot sexual stare to her she's giving me on right back "I am gonna run a bath. Would you care to join me?"

"For a bath?" I relax I like baths.

She ran a finger down my chest "We can do more than bathe. We can get dirty."

"In the bath?" I thought you could only get clean in a bath I must not quite understand what she meant.

"I am gonna eat you up." She kisses me on the mouth, then walks to the bathroom smiling at me then she closes the door.

I sit waiting in the living room until I hear Beth from behind the bathroom door "Come on in."

I walk into the bathroom and Beth is completely naked, I take a breath.

"Do you like?" I nod and she walks over to me and takes off my shirt. "Let me help you with that."

When she takes off my pants I feel my face get pale then she leans down and takes off my underwear. "I could have gotten that but thank you."

She stares back at me I take a deep breath, then leans in to kiss her. This is it. I close my eyes and lean in.

When I do I'm met with her finger on my lips. "Before we start I want to show you what gives me pleasure." She gets in the tub. Her hand moves down her body.

My head goes through a kaleidoscope of emotions interested, happy, shocked, ashamed and frightened. I still couldn't quite get a handle on it and one main thought enters my mind.

Ashley... Her waving brunette locks and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I can just sink into.

I have to get way I run out the bathroom door in about two seconds I walk out the front door in under four.

I skip down the hallway knowing I'd made the right decision and am surprised to find Jay come around the corner.

"Don't do it."

"What?" In the background we hear the sounds of Beth moaning inside her apartment getting louder and louder.

"Have sex with Beth. If you love Ashley then it'll all work out. I'm sorry for giving you stupid advice." He sighed and looked down almost ashamed.

"Don't worry, I didn't but if you don't get out of my way, she might come out here and force me to do it." I say panicked

"Well, hurry. Ashley is looking for you. She's really worried."

"Okay. I'll get in touch with her right away." I grinned at the thought of speaking to my beautiful girlfriend.

We both hear the moaning coming from inside Beth's room still "What is going on in there? Is someone else in there?"

I laugh "No. just Beth."

"Maybe I should go in there." I shake my head and turn him around pushing him away from the room. "Yeah, you're right. That was stupid." We listen for another beat as Beth reaches her peak, then both run off Jay jumping into his car.

I ride my bicycle home anxious to call Ashley and tell her how much I care for her. I lock my bike and go inside. When I enter the living room I see Ashley looking very upset.

"Ashley. What's going on?"

"Maybe you should tell me."

"Okay, here's the thing. I realize I made a mistake. The reason I went out..."

"What's this?" She cut's me off holding up a stack on movies: 'The Blue Lagoon,' '9 1/2 Weeks,' several Michael Douglas films and several porn DVDs.

I realize this isn't about my date with Beth.

"Those are Dave's."

"And this?" She holds up my speed dating "rating card." On it in my handwriting is the names of women and my comments. I see everything I wrote like, "she seems nice," "very nice," "I like her, she was nice," "No! She scared me," "nice, smelled like my grandma."

"I did that before I met you. It was silly."

She points to the computer "Your picture is on and you have all these books about how to have sex. A lot of them have disturbing pictures in them."

"Well, when I bought those I didn't realize the pictures would be so..."

She cut me off yelling "Why do you have them? What kind of sick pervert are you? Are you some kind of sex maniac? Everything in your apartment is about sex. Is that all you think about? Is that all you care about?"

I frowned "No, of course not. I have never even tried to have sex with you."

"Well, then what the hell are you trying to do? What are you buttering me up for?" she take a breath and her eyebrows shoot up "You're not going to kill me are you?" she whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. No, I, I, I... I love you." She just stares at me contemplating what I'd said then runs out the door I waste no time in running after her. "Ashley, wait!"

Ashley makes it to her car and drives off, jumping on my bike I follow after pedalling hard I reach her window and ride along next to her. "Ashley, stop!"

"Get away before you get hurt!"

"I love you. I swear. That is why I never tried to make love to you. I was scared."

She pulls up at a red light and opens her window turning to me "Why would you be scared?"

"Because... because, I've never done it before." I said all in one breath.

"You said you lost your virginity at fourteen."

I sighed "I lied. I am a virgin. I always have been."

"But, you're thirty one years old."

"You don't need to point that out. I am well aware of that fact." I said more harshly than I needed too.

"I don't know what to believe but I am pretty sure I don't believe you." She goes to drive off when the light turns green but I saw the amber while she was turned to me and before she can take off I drive my bike in front of her car side to side so she can't get past.

"Look at me. I collect Buffy figures and collectables, look how I walk. I ride a bicycle to work and I date the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world and I don't just grab her and ravage her." I pause taking a breath "Because I'm a virgin."

"Why?"

"It almost happened for me a bunch of times when I was younger but it didn't work out then when I got older there were some close calls that went kind of bad. Then I got scared. Then I gave up. Then I got more scared. Then I met you." I said quickly.

Ashley stops the car but remains inside I continue to shout from my bike "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." She just continues to look at me "So?" still no reply I guess I've blown it she thinks I'm a freak. "Don't leave me hanging here. What do you think? Am I defective? Am I abnormal?"

Ashley rushes out of her car and kisses me hard on the lips very passionately I don't know how long it last but it feels like a long time, I feel the stupid grin return to my once sullen face.

"Spencer, the most important thing in my life is my family. I know that from the outside my situation may not seem like a bed of roses, but it is."

"I know and I just wanted to be a part of it." I looked down at my feet.

She lifted my face with two fingers under my chin and smiled at me "You already are, I love you, Spencer."

There's that stupid grin again I feel all wobbly inside "I love you too, Ashley."

"Now what do we do?"

I think for a little while about this, then wiggle my eyebrow at her "Well I know what I wanna do"

* * *

><p><em>I may write an epilogue if people want it =] maybe M rated lol let me know.<em>

_Thanks again everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys as requested here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks to all who have read and reviewed

RATED M - For FEMSLASH - Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>When we finally made it back to her place Ashley told me to wait in the living room until she came and got me. I got myself a glass of water and checked my breath trying to calm my nerves, what am I worrying for she knew now right and she was still here. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. About five minutes later I heard her call my name from her room, here I go I thought.<p>

Even though the darkness of her room made it hard to see I could still see Ashley lit up by the candlelight that was coming from every small candle she had lit they were everywhere. I walked towards her to the middle of the room.

"You called?" I whispered not meaning to but I didn't want to ruin the quiet and not really knowing what else to say. I grinned and she returned it ten-fold winking as she went over to the DVD player and hit play. Instantly the sound of a beautiful guitar intro filled the living room and I immediately relaxed.

She moved back to stand with me I scoped her up in a big hug holding her close, tightly trying to let her know I was ready, I pulled back slightly giving her enough time to lean back in and capture my lips in a long awaited kiss I cupped her face tilting her head to look me in the eyes running my thumb over her lips and watched as she closed her eyes at my touch and I used that opportunity to take her bottom lip in-between mine and sucked softly. She opened her eyes and we took a moment to really look at each other before our lips met again more passionately.

She pulled me tight into her, lips never parting and ran her hands down my back and back up again under my shirt taking it with her as it was discarded across her bedroom floor. I placed tiny kisses along her jaw line to her shoulder pulling back watching her eyes close and softly moan.

She looked at me with her beautiful hazel brown eyes, I just shook my head and kissed her again and god did it feel good, perfect even. God her lips felt incredible and soft too I felt her tongue glide across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I quickly granted. We kissed until my lungs were burning, in need of air. She slowly placed a couple of kisses on my neck I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

We pulled apart slowly was I really ready for what was coming next? I grabbed her wrist to try to slow her. Did I really want to do this? Caught up in my thoughts she avoided my defence and gave me more kisses on my neck. Oh to hell with it this felt amazing!

I stood staring at her some more until I crashed into her once more. Our mouths fused together, building up passions and wants I never knew I had. I was craving more of her, wanted all of her. I walked her over to the bed and pushed my weight forward, never breaking the kiss laid her down onto her back. We both gasped at the full body contact. Our kissing became more sensual and a rush of wetness snuck up on me.

Ashley took control and flipped us over until I was on my back the kissing turning into a heavy make-out session. I sat up to slide my hands up her and down her lower back, I pulled her even closer to me with a furious want our centres bumping eliciting a moan from both of us.

She straddled me lowering herself on top of me kissing my neck down to my chest in between my breasts and back up to my mouth. We infused in another heated kiss as I slowly undid her bra she gasped. I could see the desire in her eyes and I know she saw it in mine too.

I sat up slightly and rested on my elbows as I kissed and licked at her chest, she slowly undid my bra and slipped the straps off and down my arms with a feather like touch that gave me goose pimples. I took her right nipple into my mouth and sucked, swirling my tongue around the now hardened nub.

I was just going with what I felt or what I'd heard about when she let out a guttural moan and pushed me back down hard, I knew I must have been doing something right. Her mouth was everywhere, god I needed… she grabbed both my breasts and circled them in her palms slowly kissing and licking down my stomach as she went. My nether regions were throbbing like crazy, I think I wanted release and that meant…

Ashley was looking at me with such intensity and love I could have melted. She leant forward one arm round my waist the other stroking my face, her fingers grazing my lips "Are you nervous?"

"A little but I want this with you" I held her hand to my lips kissing each finger. I felt her breathing pick up with mine.

She dragged her hand down my front and was almost at the place I needed her most, as her hands made their way downwards she looped my knickers with her fingers and tugged them down. She climbed back up my body kissing me furiously again as she lay fully on top of me completely naked. I slid her pants down over her hips and stroked up her front to her face, I pulled her in for another kiss, her eyes full of lust and arousal. Sliding her whole body down against me until her mouth was right near where I wanted her to be.

She placed a kiss as she looked up at my face for any sign I wanted to stop, I could of cum right then, she was being so thoughtful, so gentle I felt my body rush with love for her.

I felt my lips being parted and her tongue licked from the bottom of my slit right up and around my clit. My hips bucked upwards, I didn't know how much more I could take. Her tongue intruded straight into me I thought the wetness down there might drown her. Slowly I felt the pace build up as she slipped it in and out of me, occasionally pulling out to lick and bite my clit. Never in god's name did I think it would feel this good no wonder people go on about sex!

I could feel my oncoming orgasm building up inside me and I whimpered as she removed her tongue from inside, only to have her two fingers slip slowly into me allowing time for me to get used to the sensation she paused there and came up to my face for a reassuring kiss. Seeing no sign of hesitation she started to move her fingers in an out building up speed as she went.

Ash hit the spot time and time again, faster and harder until I started to see all sorts of colours behind my eye lids. My breathing became heavy and I started to pant due to lack of air. I couldn't take it I was going to cum any second. She came back up and placed a long lingering kiss on my lips before doing the exact same on my clit she curled her fingers up and I fell over the edge, moaning trying to catch my breath as I silently screamed. I rode out my orgasm on her fingers until she pulled out. Man, I was spent! I'd never felt like this.

Lying down next to me looking at my now probably sweaty face, she licked her fingers clean taking the time to make sure her lips stayed wet. She leant down over my face and kissed me with so much love it made my heart hurt, if that was possible, I tasted myself in her mouth and the kisses built up again and I wasted no time in slipping my hand between our bodies.

She kissed me long and hard the passion building up between us again when I slid my hand up her thighs she looked at me asking for release I kissed her softly her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a sigh of content.

I wanted to see her when I did this for the first time "Look at me" she opened her beautiful brown eyes as they bored directly into mine I entered me with two fingers. "Arrgh!" she arched up into me, pulling me back down with her kissing me fiercely she got louder as the pace picked up. I was going faster, harder, as Ash leaned up biting my lower lip pulling it out before soothing it with her tongue kissing me again taking my top lip down to my bottom one, then my chin down to my neck sucking at my pulse point. Sweat covering both of us as we slid against one another. She was going over the edge as we moved together her hips moving perfectly in sync with my thrusts.

Her breathing and panting got quicker, moaning loudly I could feel Ash tighten around my fingers pulling me deeper, with one last groan she screamed my name as she came. I held her as she shook slowly I came out of her.

"I love you," She whispered before she entered me once more moving inside me her thumb making it known on my clit moving in circles. I had no choice as I felt myself build up and release again, my hand shot up as I tried to grip something grabbing the headrest I came again, screaming her name as my hand came back down to tie itself in her hair, kissing with burning desire.

We lay together looking at each other wonderingly with Ashley's quilt draped over us I pulled it down and we huddled under it, intertwined. I bought my hand up to her face making sure she is real.

She grins wildly at me "So you're not a virgin anymore huh? How does it feel?"

The shivers had ran all the way up from my toes to the tip of my head and all I can think is 'I really, really want to do that again' "Pretty awesome" I grin back laying my cheek against her chest.

"I can feel your heart beating." I hugged her head tightly and just held on for dear life knowing I didn't ever want to let her go. "I love you too by the way." I looked into her eyes as I said it making sure she knew I meant it and she gave me a nose-crinkling smile that made my chest constrict.

"Was I you know… was I ok?" I sighed when Ashley lifted my head with two fingers on my chin.

"You were perfect, I'm glad I could be your first and I couldn't be more in love with you Spencer Carlin." She kissed me fully on the lips sealing her promise.

"I'm glad you were my first, you know all this time I thought there was something wrong with me, now I know I was just waiting for you." I snuggled back down into her feeling the happiest I have been. Purely content.

I knew I wasn't the first virgin ever and certainly not the last, by several million. I didn't care that it had taken all that time for it to happen for me it was with Ashley and that's all that mattered.


End file.
